Juegos infantiles
by TatakaeGirl
Summary: Las casuales aventuras de Clarence y Belson, mientras que por otro lado, pequeños y cortos relatos acerca de la relación entre Sumo y Jeff Yaoi Clarence AU PosibleLemmon ¿Review?(?)


**HOLAAAAA!**

 **Soy Elii y esta vez vengo con una nueva historia para nunca terminarla :v *la golpean con un mazo* Nah. Mentira, le diré a una de mis mejores amigas que me presione hasta que termine esto :'v -iora-**

 **En fin, hice este pequeño two-shot porque vi muchos one-shot y fanfics de esta pareja... ¡Pero ninguno bueno! :)**

 **Así que... ¡nació esto!**

 **Espero que guste y puedan leerlo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hasta el final~**

 **Les dejo leer y dejo de joder de una vez xDD**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ChicoxChico||ClarencexBelson||Sr. Ganso(?)||MalDeclaimer.**

 **Que disfruten**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Clarence.

Todo se centraba siempre en él.

Los animales, chicos... ¡E incluso chicas lindas de nuestra escuela!

Esta bien, lo admito, los años le sentaron realmente bien, pasando de ser un niño rechoncho y un poco sucio, pero amigable, a... bueno, un chico realmente guapo y de buen porte para su actual edad: diesciseis años.

Pero... ¿por qué no puedo ser yo como él? ¿es algo muy complicado pedir algo por lo que he pedido casi toda mi vida?

Un poco de atención, solo eso (aunque tal vez nunca la obtuve por ser mejor que los demás, quien sabe).

Pensé que si le conseguía una cita con Silvya, una linda y castaña chica de segundo que estaba claramente babeando por el rubio este, su popularidad bajaría drásticamente.

Mala idea.

Solo logre que llamara aún más la atención de todos, y que fuera la sensación por ser el primer chico en rechazar a la "guapa" mujer está.

Quede realmente decepcionado... aunque, ¿por qué una parte de mi se sintió aliviado en ese momento?

Meh. Como fuera...

No me detuve ahí.

Deje que pasara un tiempo, y observandolo detenidamente, también pude caer en cuenta de algo... ese par de chicos que siempre estaban a su lado... ¿como es que eran sus nombres? Umh... vamos, has un poco de memoria... ¡Jeff y Sumo!

Bien, eres un genio. Te has ganado una hamburguesa doble este fin de semana.

Umh... ¡Hump!, ¿en que estaba...? Ah, cierto.

Ese par de chicos... ¿eran pareja? ¿podría realmente tomar eso como un _escándalo_..? ¿siquiera sería capaz de esparcir eso como si fuera algo malo?

No, mejor busco otra cosa.

Esto es entre Clarence y yo.

Además de que no quiero quedar como una persona de mente cerrada o algo así frente a todo mundo.

\- Hey, Clarence... ¿por qué Belson mira tanto hacia acá...? -preguntó el rudo chico de cabello rubio, mirando de reojo la atenta mirada del castaño narizon.

\- Hace un buen tiempo que se quedo mirando hacia acá como si nada...-murmuro de manera aburrida Jeff, acurrucandose un poco más sobre el pecho del mayor, comiendo con calma de su verdosa gelatina.

\- Oh, vamos chicos...-hablo por fin el más alto de los tres, Clarence, dando un leve mordisco a su carnoso emparedado y manchándose un poco las mejillas en el proceso- Tal vez solo es tímido y no encuentra la manera de acercarse...-sus amigos hicieron una mueca ante el inocente pensar de él rubio.

\- Si es así..., ¿por qué no mejor lo invitamos de una vez y le ahorramos la timidez? -ofreció Sumo, recibiendo la porción de gelatina que le daba su novio.

Clarence mientras tanto asintió con efusividad a esa idea, y haciendo lo que Sumo dijo, volteo a ver fijamente a Belson.

\- Hey, Belson... Dice Sumo que si q-quieres unirte con nosotros...-pero no pasaron ni dos segundos para cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño habia salido corriendo del lugar a toda prisa.

Clarence bajo la mirada un tanto decaido, volteando a ver de nuevo a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes se mantenian mirándolo de manera un poco burlona.

\- ¿En serio sigues pensando que Belson es bueno, Clarence...? -preguntó de repente Jeff, soltando una risilla al sentir los dedos de Sumo rozandole el cuello.

\- Tampoco creo que sea malo de cualquier modo...-la respuesta dio por terminada la conversación. El par de novios sabían bien cuanto odiaba el rubio que hablaran mal de Belson.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana después y su estúpida cabeza no había pensado en nada nuevo para acabar con la GRAN reputación del rubio ese.

No sirvió de nada conseguirle una novia, que por cierto ni le duro tres segundos.

Tampoco hacerlo pelear con Jeff y Sumo.

Mucho menos robar sus cartas con dinero para la caridad y deshacerse de ellas, tomando el dinero para comprar caros y limitados videojuegos...

Si, era super malo. Arrestenlo.

NADA FUNCIONABA CON ESE NIÑO BONITO.

Tal vez era tiempo de tomarse un descanso y ver televisión un momento, antes de que llegara su madre y lo colocará a limpiar el asco de cuarto que tenía en ese momento.

Porque si, desde hacia dos años su madre se había puesto un poco mas estricta con las reglas en casa... y debía obedecerlas, o bien, quedarse sin sus preciadas galletas rellenas de crema.

Prendió la televisión con aburrimiento, colocando las manos sobre su vientre y soltando un pesado suspiro, completamente lleno de holganaceria.

" _\- ¿Michelle?, ¿estas ahí...?"_

" **Excelente, una jodida comedia de amor barata..."** pensó.

" _El chico avanzo con delicadeza hasta mirar por entre los barrotes de la enorme ventana, entrecerrando sus ojos, pero sin conseguir realmente nada, estaba muy oscuro._

 _"- Tal vez solo salió.._."

" **Genial. Una estúpida comedia de amor barata, y además... un chico que solo tiene** _ **carita**_ **y nada más** ". Pensó con muchisimo aburrimiento, suspirando dispuesto a cambiar de canal por uno más interesante, y que tal vez, si le diera ideas.

Pero antes de lograrlo, sus ojos se agradaron al ver ese "chico carita" formar una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

" _El ángulo de la camara paso a otro, donde se podía ver la casa de Michelle desde la parte trasera, en donde casualmente, se hayaba un gran árbol justo a la que daba con, la que seguramente era, su ventana._

 _\- Si, parece seguro..._

 _El chico trepó sin vacilar ni un poco y en minutos estuvo frente al gran ventanal de la adolescente, que también casualmente, estaba abierto_ "

Apagó el televisor.

Estaba bien, lo admitia...

 **Comedias baratas de amor: 1**

 **Belson: 0**

Pero como fuera...

Le habían dado una gran idea y eso no podía negarlo ni un poco, ahora la pregunta era... ¿cómo se supone que haría para trepar por la casa de Clarence como todo "príncipe" hasta su ventana?

Hasta donde el sabía, el rubio no tenía ningún ventanal... aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor y SOLO a lo mejor la suerte estaba de su lado, y a lo largo de los años colocaron un lindo balcón de princesa fuera de la habitación de Clarence.

Si, claro...

Y no hace falta decir que se quedo con la boca bien abierta cuando noto que a lo mejor la suerte estaba vez si estaba de su lado, pues tres días antes de llevar su plan a cabo, fue a revisar el _terreno_ , y si, efectivamente... había un desgraciado balcón afuera de la ventana de Clarence.

Bueno, al menos iba a ahorrarse MUCHO trabajo gracias a esa cosa.

Sin pensarselo mucho, días después, y luego de saber que el menor no se encontraría en casa por la 'disque' pijamada con Jeff y Sumo, ni tampoco estaria nadie de su familia... bueno, ¿que mejor que tomar ventaja de eso?

Sus cosas estaban listas, y había revisado bien la zona en caso de querer escapar y que no saliera algo mal... además de tener lugares extra en donde esconderse para ganar tiempo en caso de ser descubierto o no haber encontrado lo suficiente.

Aunque realmente cualquier cosa le servía en ese momento.

Estaba desesperado, maldición...

Descubrir que dormía con un estúpido peluche e incluso que aún mojaba sus pantalones al dormir era mas que necesario.

Cuando la casa se hayaba deshabitable y todos se fueron a sus respectivos compromisos, fue que puso en marcha el tan esperado plan, incluso sus ropas eran completamente negras... por lo que se arrepintió mas tarde al recordar que era verano y solía sudar un poco incluso en épocas de invierno.

A la mierda.

Media hora dentro de esa casa después, pudo solo encontrar fotos vergonzosas de Clarence de hace un año más o menos, unos calzoncillos de ositos cariñositos y otros de patitos, ademas de un peluche que era de un pato y otro de una conejta...

Rayos, ese chico tenía un problema con lo lindo.

Un sentimiento de ternura le hizo dar vueltas el estomago al imaginar a Clarence dando mimos por montones a todas esas cosas, y después... a él...

" **¡No, no, no! ¡Carajo! ¿En qué estas pensando, Belson?** "

Suspiro, vaya basura que había encontrado... tal vez si buscaba mas a fondo podría...

 _ **Click**_

¡¿Q-que fue eso...?!

Sus ojos miraron alrededor con desesperación al escuchar los pasos en la escalera.

" **Que sea Chad. Que sea Chad. Que sea Chad...** " rogó internamente mientras se escondía dentro del armario, pues si se encontraba con la pareja de la madre de Clarence, le ocasionaria menos problemas a diferencia de los dos rubios.

Mas pareciera que la suerte se le había ido, pues al escuchar un suspiro y el portazo de la habitación en donde estaba, supo que se trataba de Clarence.

" **Joder**."

\- Maldición...-chistó la voz fuera del closet.

 **"¿Ese fue Clarence..?"** Pensó. **"¿Desde cuando ese pre-puberto dice malas palabras...? ¿o siquiera desde cuando maldice? ¡Carajo! ¡Debo buscar una manera de salir de aquí y que no me descubran en el intento!"**

\- Si solo querían tener sexo, no tenían porque invitarme en primer lugar...-gruño el blondo, quitándose la chamarra de mala gana y echandola al suelo sin un poco de piedad por la nada barata tela de esta. Luego se arrepentiria- De cualquier manera a mi no me importaba, diablos...-de un clavado, se echo en su cama, dejando todo su peso caer en esta y dejando salir otro pesado suspiro de lo profundo de su pecho.- " _Disculpa Clarence, es solo que no queríamos incomodarte_ " -"imito" la voz de su amigo Jeff, o al menos un intento de esta- si claro...-dio un golpe fuerte a la almohada a su lado- Como si yo no quisiera estar así con él...-susurro, tornándose segundos después sus rellenas mejillas sonrojadas al darse cuenta de sus palabras- O-obvio no de esa forma, es decir..., no tan pronto, yo...-hundió el rostro en su almohada, completamente avergonzado- Eres un tonto, Clarence...

Mientras tanto, y dentro del pequeño armario, un muy molesto Belson intentaba buscar más espacio dentro del reducido lugar, sin conseguirlo realmente.

Decidió parar antes de que alguna cosa cayera y entonces llamara la atención del tontonete ese.

Y entonces una brillante idea aparecio por su cabeza. ¿Que tal si solo escuchaba lo que fuera que diga Clarence en ese momento y sacaba provecho de eso?

" **Eres simplemente brillante, Belson..."** se volvió a palmear mentalmente, felicitándose por ser tan maliciosamente inteligente.

" **Vamos, tonto... solo di algo, y de preferencia que te deje quedar mal, por favor**."

\- Tch...-de un salto volvió a levantarse de la cama, mirando alrededor de la habitación y echando sus (un tanto largos) cabellos hacia atras con aburrimiento- Tal vez deba tomar un baño...

Y tal como dijo, se levanto rapidamente directo al baño, quitandose la camisa y los pantalones en el proceso, dejándolos en algún rincón de la mediana habitación, mientras tanto el castaño en el interior del armario intentaba no morir de vergüenza por alcanzar a ver -detenidamente- los rosados y ajustados boxers de Clarence de cerca. ¿Ese tipo era un mutante o algo así..?

Su hombría se sintió herida por un momento.

Diez minutos mas tarde, un mojado rubio aparecio por el marco de la puerta del baño, saliendo con la piel húmeda y un tango colorada, tal vez debido al vapor del agua. Quien sabe.

Eran detalles que realmente queria evitar mencionar el pequeño y avergonzado hombrecito.

Clarence se coloco la camisa, y una toalla sobre sus hombros al momento de ir a por los boxers... pero entonces... un sucio pensamiento paso por su cabeza y simplemente no se pudo resistir más.

Chad y mamá estaban fuera, y él estaba completamente solo en casa, siendo que era un adolescente con las hormonas al cien, bueno... eso era algo natural en su crecimiento después de todo, ¿no?

Había que _liberarse_ de vez en cuando.

Además, lavaría sus manos una vez hubiera terminara la "acción" hecha.

Soltó una risilla avergonzada y desvío la mirada como chica adolescente revoloteada en primavera.

Hacia tanto que no hacia eso, no es porque no tuviera tiempo o algo así, solo... no le llamaba realmente la atención. Al menos no hasta ese momento.

Belson abrió bien grandes los ojos al ver al adolescente echarse en la cama sin ropa alguna, solo cubriendo con la tela blanca de la toalla sus cositas.

" **No, no, no... ¡No!, ¿estas jodiendome, Clarence? ¿de verdad crees que es momento para darte una paja?"**

Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa absoluta, pero cuando las grandes manos comenzaron a frotar la propia entrepierna tímidamente, fue que supo que debía desviar la mirada y buscar algo que le impidiera escuchar algun morboso sonido para su inocente mente.

" **Maldita sea, idiota..."** gruñó por dentro, aunque celebró cuando encontró una bufanda que... ¡Era estúpidamente inservible para el momento y de una tela super delgada por lo que podía observar! **"¡Maldicióooooon!"**

-Mmhg... uhg...-le costaba un poco de trabajo que sus manos se movieran rapido, no tanto por el miedo a manchar las sabanas o algo, solo que... por unos segundos se sentía observado. Pero su ventana estaba cerrada y la casa sola, además, ¿quien querría observar a un chico de preparatoria jalarse el _ganso_? Estaba seguro que nadie.

En su pequeña distracción pudo alcanzar a notar que parecían ya dar efecto sus caricias.

Cerro sus ojos para tomar un poco mas de concentrarión, mordiendo su labio en busca de callar esos pequeños jadeos a causa del reciente acaloramiento en su anatomía. " **BELSON** " retumbó en su mente y su erección pareció haber tenido un ligero pinchazo, alzándose por unos segundos e incluso chorreando un poco de líquido preseminal, facilitandole a su mano ir mas rapido- Umhg... a-ah~

" **Puta. Madre** " gruño el bajito internamente, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y el cuerpo temblandole a causa de los nervios. Si ya de por si era vergonzoso que lo descrubieran antes... en esta situación... y con Clarence " _desahogandose_ ", era mil veces peor.

Y mas vergonzoso.

" **B-bueno... tal vez si han sido pocas veces las que lo ha hecho, quede cansado y entonces yo pueda irme"** intento animarse, suspirando pesadamente " **Aunque eso no evitara que vea este...** _ **espectacúlo**_ ".

Las manos se Clarence acariciaban por encima de la toalla, en la zona de su hinchada entrepierna, bajando y subiendo sus manos con extrema lentitud, logrando mandar escalofríos hasta la punta de sus pies, cerrando sus ojos para mas concentración.

Centrándose en nada mas y en nada menos que aquella personita presa de sus pocas y algo inocentes fantasias- Ugh... mngh...-su cabello rizado, esos ojos con el ceño fruncido tan pronunciado, aquella nariz tan peculiar, los labios delgados pero realmente carnoso- M-maldición... ¡ah!...-su reciente vestimenta de "chico malo", vaya que sea veía bien con esos ajustados pantalones, sus piernas eran realmente...- Ngh~ B-bel... ah...-y aquella vez en que le sonrio, mas no espero ser correspondido, y...- Maldición... ugh~-un pinchazo nuevo y sabía que estaba por hacerlo. Por llegar. Una pequeñas gotitas adornaban su frente de sudor y sentía su mano " _trabajadora_ " ya un poco cansada. Pero no se detendría.

Aumento el ritmo y pareciera que su cuerpo realmente se lo agradeció.

Carajo, la toalla le estorbaba.

 **"¿Dijo Bel...? ¿Bel es nombre de chico, no? Aunque hoy en día realmente ya uno ni sabe, pero de todas maneras... ¿A Clarence le gusta un chico? ¿Eso... podría tomarlo como un escandalo? No, no creo, yo... ¿¡Por qué carajos acaba de quitarse la toalla?! ¡Vamos Belson, cubre tus inocentes ojos!, ¡CU. BRE. LOS!"**

La toalla quedo a parar a algún lugar de la habitación, echa nada menos que una bolita de tela ensuaciada.

\- Umhg... e-estoy cerca... uff...-cerro los ojos con mas fuerza, moviendo sus caderas y mordiéndose el labio inferior con ganas, mientras el liquido preseminal escurria a chorros por su hinchado miembro, por el cual su mano subía y bajaba cada vez con mas velocidad, sientiéndose realmente bien y soltando gemidos nada disimulados con el paso del tiempo, joder que se sentía demasiado bien, sobre todo si pensaba en...

-Ngh... amgh~ B-bel...-jadeo, aumentando la velocidad y satisfaciendo sus testículos con la mano libre, dando un par de caricias en estos- B-bel...~ ugmh...-un nuevo gemido, pero estos mismo le impedían decir el nombre completo y por lo tanto no podía llegar como quería.- Belson...-murmuro al fin sin tanto esfuerzo, susurrandolo solo para el mismo y nadie mas, o eso creía el...

Y eso también queria creer el silencioso hombrecito dentro del armario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Que qué fue eso? Pues ni yo lo se~**

 **¿Qué les parecio? ¿les gusto? ¿Quieren la segunda partecirijilla~?**

 **Pues deberás me gustaria saberlo, así que agradecería si dejaran un bellisimo review, o bien, un hermoso votitu de su parte~**

 **No es obligatorio, así que tampoco me linchen(?)**

 **Y bueno, antes de que esto arda en llamas, quiero aclarar que la segunda parte ya esta escrita xDD**

 **Solo quiero saber si realmente les gusto, y de ser así, lo continuaré uvu~**

 **Sin mas que agregar, yo me retiro y les deseo buenas noches, días, o bien, tardes.**

 **Gracias por leer [heart homo]~**


End file.
